


Watching over you

by Roguesyrene



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguesyrene/pseuds/Roguesyrene
Summary: Regret colors the choices we make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and spelling and punctuation are not my friend.

Every part of of him was hurting the pain was blinding, even with all the cybernetics parts.Genji was pretty sure this was the end. His only regrets were not being able to fully make peace with his brother and that he would never see Angela again. She had to know how he felt about her, he wasn't brave enough to say the word but he hoped his action had spoken for him.

Thier last words had not been cordial he would have liked but she had to know his heart beat for her.

_"It is our duty to the world!" he shouted._

_Angela just sadly looked at him this was not the first time they had this fight._

_"Overwatch was disbanded for a reason, I just don't know if the fight is for me I can do so much good here too."_

_"But for how long? They will find this place too there will always be people to save but if we can stop prehaps there would less."_

_Angela just shook her head and took his hand._

_"I'm sorry Genji I just can't. Go if you must. I'm done fighting with you."_

_Genji pulled his hand away from hers quickly._

_"Fine if that is what you want then Good Bye Angela!"_

Genji had regreted the word right after he spoke them but it was done and he went back to overwatch. 

This mission was supposed to be easy but the Reaper had been waiting for them.

Genji could make out a projectile heading toward him this was the end

Hanzo he thought Angela I'm sorry.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a peek wouldn't hurt would it? Angela sighed and got up from her desk and paced around her cramped office. No she thought to herself she was out, accessing Overwatch was the last thing she should be doing. She was at war with herself with a few click of her computer she could end all her worries and know if you her friends were safe, but she told him she was out. 

After all they shut them down for a reason, and she always assumed that she was a big part of that reason. What happened with Gabriel was a mistake she had only wanted to help he was family she couldn't stand to lose him when they had already lost so much. It was too far though he was too far gone and she didn't stop she found a way and well the rest was history. It was painful to think about but it was her burden to carry she just hoped that every other life she saved eased her soul just a bit. All these thought brought her back to Genji. He was the real reason she was so worked up and eager to check on them. She loved him even though she didn't deserve love anymore she still loved him. He was a wonderful soul he deserved better then the monster that she was. That didn't stop her from loving him though, she was being to think that maybe against the odds cared for her as well but she was sure that was done now. Their last word had been in anger he didn't understand why she couldn't go back. She was doing good work now saving lives she was making a difference. 

She switched on the TV to drown out her own thoughts it didn't help channel after of new reporting the discord throughout the world. Maybe he Genji was right she should have gone back, but what if she became that Monster again? What would he think of her then? Would he stop her?

  


"...heavy fire has been spotted by what appears to rogue agent of the now defunct Overwatch..."

  


Her head snapped up to the TV. Genji, Lena, Winston, Jack! No! Her fingers flew to the computer without a second thought as she logged in to Overwatch and pulled up all the tracking and medical data on her friends. Lena, was too fast to be hit, Winston's level were also good, Jack could use some help and Genji well he appeared to dying. 

Tears filled her eyes as they darted over to look at the small closet in her office. The fighting wasn't that far maybe she could make it.   


Heroes never die she thought as she flew into action. 


End file.
